When Harry Potter meets the Sisters Grimm!
by redfirepixie318
Summary: Well hello hello! I am also going to be working on this story whilst i do the 100 word challenge. I hope you all like it! And my inspiration is from one of grimmgirl's stories. So, R&R please! xoxoxox
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Sisters Grimm. And my inspiration came from grimmgirl. So the original credit goes to Michael Buckley, and grimmgirl, but the story is all me!**

A bright, swirling vortex opened up in front of the Hogwarts grounds, and the trio, being chased by Voldemort, naturally ran right into it. There was a bright flash of light, and suddenly half of the Hogwarts population was gone; the all disappeared into that vortex!

LATER

Hermione sat up and rubbed her head. "Ohh…where are we?" she asked, her head was killing her. "Well, I don't know!" Ron grumbled, also rubbing his head. Harry sat up and fixed his glasses. Apparently they were the only ones left from all the people dragged into the hole. He spotted a quaint house resembling a dollhouse. "Let's check with whoever lives there!" Harry said, pulling his friends up.

_Sabrina's P.O.V._

There was a loud knock on the door. "I got it!" I said to no one in particular. I passed Puck, who was standing in the hall way, obviously he heard the door, too. I glanced down, "Looks like you need some new pants," I commented. He looked down, too. "Dammit! That's the fifth time this year! How tall am I going to _be_?" the teen complained. I laughed and continued down the stairs. I opened the door to find three teens in black robes and clutching wands.

The boy in the middle stepped forward and said "Hello, I'm Harry Potter, and these are my friends, Hermione and Ron." he smoothed back his hair. "Y-you're Harry Potter! You're real!" was all I could say. "Well, of course he's real!" said the one called Ron, a little rudely. I rolled my eyes. "You're stories are documented, you know." I said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, looking stressed. "Muggles can't know about us!" I sighed. "Well, why don't you all sit down, my Granny can explain everything to you." I said, running through the house calling "Granny!" She appeared at her door. "What is it, _libeling_?" she asked. "Uh, Granny, did you know Harry Potter is real?" I began. She looked confused. "Come and see," I said pulling her to the living room.

………………………………………………………………..LATER……………………………………………………………………………………

_Puck's P.O.V._

I was flying down the stairs, looking for the Old Lady. Apparently she needs to get me some more new clothes…damn puberty. Then I heard a voice say in a thick British accent, "What do you MEAN we're Everafters?" I flew down the rest of the way, not wanting to miss this. The Marshmallow and Red joined me. We walked in to see a boy with black hair and glasses, a boy with bright red hair and freckles, and a girl with bushy brown hair. They were all holding wands and were wearing black robes. The red haired boy was looking crazy. "Woo! Fight!" I yelled as soon as I was in the room. Sabrina turned to stare at me with a pleading expression on her face, and that was when I noticed the boy with black hair was staring at her oddly. Then it clicked, he _liked _her! I nodded once and stood next to her.

"OH, EM, GEE!!!" the Marshmallow was squealing. "You're HARRY POTTER! AND YOU'RE AN EVERAFTER! YAY! YOU'RE GONNA BE HERE FOREVER!" I shook my head. Bad idea on telling them that they can't leave. "Huh?" was the black haired boy's reply. "Uhh..duh, genius! The barrier! All Everafters are trapped." This boy was slow. He glared at me, "And you are?" I smiled "I am Puck! The Blood King of Faerie! The prince of" the girl cut me off "From _A Midsummer's Nights Dream_! I've heard of you!" Sabrina shook her head, "I bet you have," She mumbled to herself. I'm gonna ask her about that later. Anyway, I turned the attention back to me, "Old Lady! I need new pants!" I announced. She sighed and said "My goodness, Puck! You are going to be huge!" I smiled. "Yes, yes I am!"

The red-head suddenly burst out "Well, bloody hell! How are we going to get back home? Voldemort can't stay here! There's too much magic!" I rolled my eyes, "Well, too bad, so sad! You're stuck here! So get used to it! The boy glowered at me, but Sabrina giggled a little. I smiled at her. This was going to be _fun._

**A/N: Well? What do you think? I've decided to do another story while I do the 100 word challenge, too. I'm having fun, but what do you think? Any suggestions? Do ya like it? Hate it (please don't!)? R&R please!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, all! This is part 2 of my story. Sorry, I didn't update for a while, I was considering deleting the story, but I changed my mind! And for you, miss grumpy pants who commented rudely: yes, yes I like defiling the English language very much!! So, on with the story!**

**P.S. Sabrina, Puck, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all about 16. Daphne is 12.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or Harry Potter…*sobs***

_Sabrina's P.O.V._

The Harry Potter group was standing by the barrier, the one by land. Ron was hysterically kicking at the invisible force field. I was laughing my head off! I mean, hey! The kid was rude to all of us, and this was funny. "_Avada Ke-_" he started. I pushed him out of the way. "NO!!!" I yelled at him. He glared murderously at me. "It will bounce right back and kill you, smart one!" I yelled at him. Puck snickered behind me. I smirked. "So, there's no getting out!" Ron looked ready to jump on me. So I just backed away…

_Puck's P.O.V._

This was awesome! It was a typical group of new Everafters. They were convinced their magic could get them out. Too bad Sabrina stopped the red head from accidently killing himself, I didn't like him; he hurts Sabrina's feelings a lot, she doesn't show it, but I AM smarter than I look, you know. I was bored, so I flew to the marshmallow. She has this freaky worship thing going on with all of them, and right now, she was trying to pull the bushy- haired girl away from the red head.

So I told the marshmallow that the Harry kid really wanted her for a minute, and needed a hug. She sprang up and rushed to him, and tackled him to the ground, hugging him maniacally. Sabrina was laughing hysterically, so, this made it doubly better. Then the freaky red head yelled out "Oi, kid! Get OFF him!" and tried to pull her away, accidently hitting her face in the process. The marshmallow got this shocked look on her face before promptly bursting into tears.

This set Sabrina off. Without hesitation, she pounced on him. She was punching him in the face, and yelling at him "Who- do- you- think- you- ARE- you- retarded- kid??? Who said you could_ ever touch_ my sister, huh?" she hit him with each word. He was saying something that I didn't hear, but Sabrina appeared to be satisfied. She stood up, dusted herself off, smiled, and walked over to me. The Harry kid was staring at her like she was some goddess. Wow, such loyalty he has to his friend- not!

"I'll be right back," I murmured to her, walking over to Harry. "Dude, you are way out of your league. I don't think she appreciates you staring at her like a moron." I said as soon as I was next to him. Suddenly, there was a scream…

(What happened)  
_Daphne's P.O.V._

I was staring at the scene before me. Sabrina was totally beating up Ron, and for once, I didn't try to stop her… mean boy; well, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see an ugly, snakelike face in front of me, he was the owner of the hand. "Hey! It's Vold- " he slapped a hand over my mouth, and then released me, muttering "_Crucio!_" I screamed in agony as he hissed "Shut _up_ you insane child!" and then everything went black….

**Annnnndddd cliff hanger! R&R please! I have some good ideas for next chapter! I love all of you **_**nice**_** reviewers!! You are all AWESOME!! And yeah.. I know this one was kinda random, but it just came to me! So, bye bye, ppl!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HOLA! This is my next awesome chapter in the story! Yay! I'm having fun writing this, but what do you think? Review with your pretty comments, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or Harry Potter…outside of my dreams.**

_Sabrina's P.O.V._

There was a scream. Daphne! Oh no! She's missing! "Daphne!" I yelled out. No answer. I ran to Puck, who was standing by Harry. "Puck! Daphne; she's missing!" I said to him. He looked panicked, but said "Don't worry, Brina. We'll find her." I smiled up at him and turned to Hermione. "Will you help?" she nodded and then Harry stepped in front of her "We'll _all_ help!" he said, smiling down at me and smoothing his hair. I nodded and said "We should split up!" Puck, Harry, and Hermione nodded. Ron just grumbled and rubbed his face where I hit him. "I'll go with Sabrina!" Harry quickly called out. "Uh, no. Remember what I just told you?" Puck rolled his eyes at him. "And I don't give a" Harry began to retort. They argued back and forth for a minute before I just got annoyed. "STOP!" I yelled, placing a hand on each of their chests. "_I_ will go with Hermione while you three go together." I announced. "Do you have your phone with you?" I asked Puck. He nodded. "Call me if you find anything. Okay?" he nodded again. I turned and began to walk away with Hermione. I heard Ron's voice behind me sounding confused "How can such a big voice come from such a small person?" he was asking.

_Puck's P.O.V._

Oh _joy_. I was stuck in a search group for the Marshmallow with two magical idiots. And here they were contemplating Sabrina! I spun to face them "Look, you two! Is it completely impossible for you to focus? We are looking for a 12-year-old kidnapped girl right now, and all you can wonder about is why Sabrina's voice defies her height!" the red-head blushed but nodded. Harry only glared at me. I shook my head but moved on. I flew above the houses looking for something, when I saw one of the old burned houses in the distance with green smoke coming from it. "Yo, magic boys! I found something." I hissed at them.

They looked at each other, nodded, and Harry began running in the direction I pointed to screaming "ATTACK!!!" ok, that was too much. I burst out laughing so hard tears came down my face. When I was finished I saw Harry looking at me and said "The house is 10 blocks away. I don't think it's smart to do that," he nodded and began running again. "Attack!" he whispered the whole way. When we got there, I phoned Sabrina "Hey! We found the place!" I told her. I quickly gave her the address, and she was there in about two minutes. "You know, I could have been sleeping right now, but instead I have to go look for a psychotic little girl with her insane big sister!" That did it.

Sabrina was on him in a second. Punching his face and any part of him she could reach. "You INSANE ASS! If you don't want to save my sister, then fine! Go before I throw you in there so you can stay there with a murderous wizard!" he yelled out and Sabrina laid a final blow to his stomach before she seemed satisfied. Huh… all those years working with Snow White seemed to pay off. She turned to me and gave me a little smile "Now then, let's go!" she said. Harry and I nodded, while the red-head crawled after us, groaning and clutching his stomach. "What the hell! I thought the small ones were weak!" I caught him saying. Silly magic boy…

**Hi! I know this one isn't sooooo good, but I needed something to save Daphne with! Does anyone have any suggestions for me? No flames please, I have a very small ego. ******


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLE!!! Here is the latest chapter in the Sisters Grimm/Harry Potter story!!YAYYY!! So, now they're off to find Daphne! OOOOOO! What's gonna happen? Read to find out! :-D**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Sisters Grimm or Harry Potter…*sob***

_Puck's P.O.V._

Ok, so we found the place the crazy wizard man is hiding the Marshmallow. Sabrina was impatient, and was all for just running in and attacking him before the red-head rudely pointed out "If you do that, you'll probably get captured and/or killed. But…never mind! Let's send you in as bait." With that he received a punch in the gut from me. Well…anyway, we were standing outside whispering about plans when the door opened. An ugly man with a big nose and greasy black hair came out. "Snape!" Hermione gasped. I had no idea what that was supposed to mean, or who the ugly man was, but apparently Sabrina did.

"Eww!" she stage-whispered. "He's grosser then the book says!" she completed it with a little shudder. The man reached inside his also dirty clothes and pulled out a wand when Sabrina added "I also know you are a spy for Dumbledore. So I would suggest putting away the wand. Selling out a rat to your "master" (she put air quotes here) would probably give me my sister back…" The ugly man looked furious but nodded. About an hour later, we were ready with a plan. I paid no attention, so I cannot tell you what will happen. I only know I'm supposed to be with Sabrina and look for the Marshmallow.

_Sabrina's P.O.V._

Finally, we were gonna rescue Daphne! Yeah! So we were ready with a plan. We crept inside to see Voldemort petting his giant snake and humming to himself. Harry whispered "_Expelliarmus!_" and Voldemort's wand flew from his hand. Hermione said _"Stupefy!_" and he froze. Puck and I went around and found Daphne sitting in a corner looking terrified. "Sabrina!" she yelled out when she saw me and ran to hug me.

Then I heard footsteps behind me. Yippee- it was Voldemort. I really wasn't surprised. He grabbed me and I threw Daphne to Puck and yelled "RUN!" at them. Puck simply handed Daphne over to Harry, who ran instead. Hermione was helping them. Ron stood there looking scared. Again, not a surprise. Voldemort held his wand threateningly close to my head, and told them to back away. Puck began to comply, when he shot up and yelled "FLYINGTACKLEPUNCH!" and smushed Voldemort a little bit. Giggling madly, I waited patiently until he was done. Aww…poor Voldemort-NOT! He was unconscious.

Puck came over to me and asked if I wanted to leave. I did-very much. So he and I left, with Ron trailing behind. We found Harry, Hermione, and Daphne outside. Daphne ran to hug me and Puck. Then ran at Harry, tackling him to the ground. I was happy, but I was starting to feel the effects of whatever Voldemort used on me, and I am fairly sure I fainted. I slipped into Puck's arms, then-poof! - Blackness.

_Puck's P.O.V._

Wow. Sabrina fainted. And – Yay! – It was right into my arms. I saw Harry glaring at me, and I said to him "Dude, what are you looking at? I know I have amazing looks, but I'm sorry! You are so not my type!" this got a laugh from the Marshmallow, who finally got off Harry. Even the red-head agreed with me, too, because I heard him laugh a little. Harry asked what was wrong with her. "Brina probably just fell on her head- she's dumb enough to do that," I rolled my eyes. I didn't believe it, but I wasn't gonna like, shout my love for her. Saying stuff like this kept me from detection.

Harry shook his head and stared at Sabrina. Poor kid…he was gonna be one sad boy considering the future I happen to know about **(BOOK 7 SPOILER)**. Haha…crazy little magic boy! So I lifted the tiny girl up and flew up, yelling over my shoulder I'm gonna come back for the Marshmallow and maybe them afterwards. I saw the marshmallow launch herself at Harry again, I think he fell. Laughing, I set back home.

**A/N #2- Hola people! Now, I have a little problem… I don't know what to do next! Should I finish the story? Continue? Tell me what you think!! And please r&r you pretty little people, you!**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Dear people who are reading this,**

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry, but I won't be able to update for a little while. First my computer got taken away. But now my grandma is really sick and in the hospital, and I'm really focusing on her right now. Again, I am really sorry, and I will update as soon as I can. I really appreciate your cooperation! Thanks!!**

**xoxoxox,**

**K.**


End file.
